Showing Matt the Ropes (Literally)
by jmhello11
Summary: You and your boyfriend Nate are kinky and want to try having a threesome. Who better to join you than Matthew Patrick? And of course you two decide to give Matt a taste of the kinky sex you're so fond of. It's a good thing Matt's willing to experiment. Natepat!


You and Nate had been in a relationship for almost a year now, and to put it lightly, the pair of you were kinky. Due to this fact, Nate didn't bat an eye when you told him you had a new kink you wanted to try out.

"I'm curious about a threeway… particularly with another man." you explained.

This made Nate pause for a moment. "Did you have someone particular in mind?"

"Well, maybe… you've been friends for a while, so I wasn't sure what you'd think."

"Come on, spit it out," Nathan says, grinning.

"How about Matthew Patrick?" you ask shyly

"Old Matpat? I would be happy to share you with him, hell, I'd be happy to share myself with him if given the chance," he chuckles. "Only problem is, he's with Stephanie, and I'm not sure she'd share."

"The only way to find out is to ask," you say cheekily. "You have her phone number right?"

"I do. You're gonna make me send the most awkward text ever aren't you?"

"Well I'm hoping you'll be more eloquent than "Hey, can my girlfriend and I fuck your husband," so it won't be the MOST awkward text ever," you joke, laughing at Nate's facial expression.

"I'm so glad that I'm the one asking, not you." He pauses and crafts a text message. "How does this sound: 'Hey, this is probably the weirdest thing I could ever ask of you, but my girlfriend, y/n, and I were looking to experiment sexually with another partner. Y/n thought Matt, your husband would be a great person to join us, however, we know you're married and wanted to see what you thought first before even bringing it up to Matt. What are your thoughts? If it's not something you're okay with then please, forget we even asked. Thanks!'," Nate looked at you questioningly.

"Maybe include a line that says she's also welcome to join us, especially if that would make her more comfortable about sharing Matt," you offer.

"Alright," he types on his phone for a few more seconds, reads the message to you again, and sends it to Stephanie with your approval. He stares at his phone for a few seconds and exclaims, "Oh god she read it already… Oh my god she's typing!" He looks at you nervously and you put your hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

After a few seconds Stephanie's response appears. You read her text aloud stating, "That definitely is weird for you to ask, but I'm surprisingly okay with it. Matt and I had just been talking about how to spice up our sex life and this may be exactly what we need. How about the first time you just see if Matt wants to join in. If you all have a good experience perhaps I'll join in the second time. You have my permission to ask Matt to join you, and to 'sexually experiment' with him, as you put it, if he is interested. Just tell him that he'll have to give me all the details about it later!"

Nate smiles at you in an almost predatorial way. "Sounds like it's time we invite Matt over for dinner to discuss this,"

You respond, "I would have to agree," before kissing Nate roughly and sliding your hands under his shirt.

 **3 days later**

"Hey Steph, Nate invited me over to dinner tonight, is it okay if I go?"

"Oh?" she said in a badly faked surprised tone that suggested she was trying to hide something. "Of course you can go Honey."

Matt thought there was definitely something to it, perhaps a surprise birthday thing? His birthday wasn't for another month though, so that was unlikely. He decided to play along and see what happened.

"Alright, I'll head over there around four pm."

"Sounds good!" Stephanie responded

Matt decided to do some work on a theory until he went to see his friend.

When it was finally time, Matt could hardly stop thinking about what Stephanie was keeping from him. He almost asked but decided that would ruin the fun for everyone. He kissed Stephanie goodbye, noting that she was smiling more than usual, almost like she couldn't contain her excitement for what was going to happen once he reached Nathan's house. "At least it's a good surprise," Matt thought, and got in his car.

When he finally arrived at Nate's place, he was greeted by Nate and y/n, receiving a hug from each of them. They invited him inside and sat on the couch to talk.

Matt kept expecting something to be different. By the time dinner came around everything was still normal. It was great to catch up with Nate and y/n, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

Dinner went by without issue, and Nathan invited Matt to a board game afterwards. Matt had almost forgotten Stephanie's weirdness by the time he won the game and the three friends just decided to talk.

"How is your guy's' relationship going anyway, you seem quite happy." Matt said.

"It's been really good actually. We work together quite well!" You reply.

"Mmhm, we've actually been doing some experimenting actually, of the sexual variety," Nate hinted, shooting one of his winning smiles to Matt.

Matt paused for a second, not exactly sure how to respond. He had never really talked with Nathan about his sex life, but his theorist brain wanted to know more.

"Really… what kind of experimenting, if I may ask?"

You smile, thinking that you've begun the chase for Matthew Patrick. "Welll, we have tried quite a few things. For example, some bondage, some spanking, role play, that sort of thing," you end with an innocent smile watching Matt's face begin to heat up with a blush.

Matt tries to recover but all he manages is a choked, "Oh?"

Nate jumps in saying, "Yea, so far we've enjoyed everything we've tried so we're looking to experiment more. Y/n actually suggested we tried a three way, particularly with another guy in the equation." He ends the sentence in a suggestive tone that's about an octave lower than what he started with.

Matt's usually observant brain can't seem to keep up with what's happening. They had been playing an innocent board game and now they were insinuating sexual things to him? Matt's face got even redder as he worked out where the conversation was going.

"We were trying to think of someone that we trusted that we both found attractive that might be interested in joining us, and you seemed to be the perfect fit Matt." You say, smiling reassuringly.

"Would you ever consider joining us in bed Matt?" Nate asks, finally getting to the point.

There's a moment of silence where Matt just sits frozen before he realizes he's supposed to respond. He is so shocked that he can't even form coherent thoughts.

After a few seconds that feel much longer you gently add, "you can have some time to think about it if you'd like."

This snaps Matthew out of his reverie and actually allows him to come up with a response, "I can't guys, I have Stephanie, you know that."

Nate smiles gently, "We know, that's why we talked to her before asking you. She said she's okay with you joining us if that's what you'd like to do. Here, you can read our messages to her." Nate hands Matt his phone with Stephanie's conversation pulled up.

Matt reads through it, dumbstruck. He thought he had found a good solution that would allow him to skate by without figuring out what he really wanted. Apparently this was what Stephanie was smiling about. She clearly was excited at the prospect of him being with Nate and y/n. Matt looks up at you and seems to give you a once over, considering it, and does the same with Nate. He hands Nate his phone and asks, "What kind of things are you two thinking of doing?" He seems to blush as he realizes what he's asking.

You jump in, pleased that he's at least considering your offer. "Well obviously we only want to do things that you're comfortable with. Are there any things that you absolutely don't want to do?"

"Well…" Matt looks at Nate and looks at his feet, his blush only getting worse as he quickly mumbles, "I've never been with a guy before, so I'm not sure how far I want to go with you Nate"

Nate tries to make his voice soothing as he says, "I haven't been with a guy either, but I'm interested in trying some things. If you want to just keep y/n between us the whole time I respect that. However, if you're willing to, I would like to try giving a blowjob to a guy. I wasn't thinking that either of us would be on the receiving end of anal sex."

Matt seems to calm down a bit with Nate's soothing voice but still seems to feel awkward about talking so explicitly. "I don't want to be on the receiving end of uh… anal either. And I'm happy to let you try giving me the uh, the other thing.."

"A blowjob?" Nate supplied, smiling a little cheekily at Matt's reluctance.

"Yes that." Matt laughs nervously.

You ask Matt, "Do you have any limits with me?"

Matt thinks for a second then shakes his head, saying "I don't think so."

"Good," you smile at him. "How do you feel about having your hands tied to the headboard of a bed?" Matt seems to internally jump in surprise at the suggestion, yet you hear his breath audibly hitch.

"I've... never tried anything like that, but I do like the idea of it. Isn't there a safe word thing people use if they're going to be tied up?" He asks.

Nate chimes in saying, "A safe word is a great option, but we were thinking of using a color system. That's where you can say red, yellow, or green based on how uncomfortable or comfortable you are. It matches a stop light. If we ask you for your color and you're all good, you'd say green. If something isn't quite right but you don't want to stop the scene, for example, things are getting too intense for you and we just need to take it back a notch, you'd say yellow. If at any point you want to stop or something is very wrong, you say red. If you say red we will either untie you asap or cut you out of the tie so we can make sure you're safe. How does that sound?"

Matt smiles and nods, "I think the color system sounds great." Matt seems to be calming down a bit with the talk about safety.

You smile at the fact that Matt seems to be getting more comfortable with the idea of being with you and Nate. "Do you have any more questions for us?"

Matt pauses to think for a moment, "I don't think so. Do you guys have any questions for me?"

A few seconds pass while you and Nate think. "Oh, duh," Nate says smiling, "Do you want to use condoms? Y/n and I are clean; we were tested since our last partners. Have you been tested?"

"Stephanie and I were tested before we had sex for the first time and we were both clean. Neither of us have had any partners since then that I'm aware of. If that's enough?"

"Yes that's plenty, we won't use condoms then since I'm on birth control." You smile and the three of you make eye contact.

Nate looks at Matt, "Are you ready to try this now or would you like some time to think?"

Matt nervously smiles. "I think I'm as ready as I'm going to be."

"Good," Nate smiles happily. "I'm going to get our room ready, in the meantime, I'll let y/n take care of you." He gives a devilish grin and gets up, walking to the bedroom. He calls over his shoulder, "Come join me when you're ready!" and disappears.

Matt doesn't have much time to react before you're placing your hand on his mid-thigh. He looks at you, somewhat unsure what to do, so you use your other hand to slide over his cheek and gently pull his mouth towards yours. You kiss Matt chastely at first, but he quickly opens his mouth a bit, pushing his tongue out, seeking entrance. You oblige and match him tongue for tongue. The hand on his thigh starts to move slowly up, teasing Matt. He places one of his hands in your hair, gripping it very softly. The other hand reaches for your waist and rests there, creating a nice warm spot. After a while of making out, you pull apart to breathe, smiling at each other.

You pinch at his shirt and say, "I think we're both wearing a few too many clothes don't you think?"

Matthew grins and nods, "I think we are, mind if I take your shirt off?" His voice is slightly deeper than usual. It definitely turns you on.

This new found confidence was a nice change of pace. It seems some physical contact was all Matt needed to really get into it. You could see a tent beginning to form in his pants as you give Matt your assent. He slides his fingers under your shirt and drags it up over your boobs. You lift your arms to help him and he throws your shirt on the ground next to you, revealing your bra. He plays with the strap on your shoulder. You kiss him again and begin to slide your hands under his shirt. When he makes no move to stop you, you break the kiss and pull his shirt the rest of the way off, letting it join yours on the floor.

You kiss Matt one more time before saying, "Are you ready to join Nate in the bedroom?"

Matt hesitates for a second before nodding. You stand up and take his hand, leading him to where Nate would be waiting.

When you reach the doorway you see Nate fiddling with some rope. He quickly sets it aside when he see the pair of you approach and stands up. "Well don't you two look delicious," Nate smiles. He kisses you quickly and looks over to Matt, placing a hand on his upper arm.

"May I kiss you?" Nate asks. Matt nods with trepidation. Nate steps into Matt's personal space and places a hand on his cheek. He leans in and kisses Matt deeply, taking it slow at first. Matt places his hands on Nate's sides. He takes this as instruction to go farther. He gently slides his tongue into Matt's mouth who accepts and matches Nate with fervor. Seeing these incredibly attractive men making out really turns you on so you take your bra off to speed up the process.

Nate and Matt part, looking into each other's lust blown eyes, their lips red. Nate looks over at you and smiles when he sees you're topless. Matt looks and smiles as well. You get close to the two of them and pull at Nathan's shirt. "I think it's time for you to lose this," you smile. Nate quickly tugs off his shirt revealing his toned chest and large arm muscles. You see Matt's eyes roam over Nate's exposed skin with hunger.

You look at both of them, thinking about what you have planned for Matt. You lock eyes with Nate and ask, "What do you think? Is it time to tie Matt up?" He smiles and stares at Matt stating, "I definitely think it is, are you ready for that Matt?"

Matt nods and Nate directs him to lay on the bed with his arms over his head near the headboard. Nathan grabs the rope he had been fiddling with and expertly ties Matt's wrists to the headboard. He checks how tight they are, making sure Matt's blood could still flow. He had plenty of experience with rope from tying you up in the past so this was simple.

"All good Matt?" Nate asks. Matt nods and gives the rope a slight tug. He could tell that he wasn't going to be able to get out without someone's help. Being completely at Nate and yours' mercy definitely didn't help his arousal.

With Matt's assurance you reach out and touch his lithe chest, enjoying the heat he's giving off. You lean down and kiss Matt's jaw and slowly kiss down the side of his neck, occasionally nipping to add a bit of pain to the pleasure. While you do this, Nate begins to slide his hands gently up and down Matt's clothed legs, teasing him. When you reach Matt's sternum you lick a line from the middle of his chest to where his clavicles meet, then you slowly blow cold air on the trail of saliva, making him shiver. You suck lightly on each of his nipples, which gets a light whimper out of him, mostly out of surprise. You place small kisses down his stomach, enjoying how he contracts his muscles wherever you kiss. When you finally get down to his pant button you slip the tips of your fingers under the waistband.

"Can I take these off Matt?" you ask.

"Yes," Matt's voice seems a little strained, " Would you both take your pants off too?" He asks a little shyly. You move back up and kiss him on the lips.

"Of course we can," you whisper as you pull away from Matt. You stand up and walk around the bed to stand in front of Nate in a way that Matt can see you both. You kiss Nate slowly before he breaks off and you start kissing down his neck.

"I can taste Matt on your lips, it's pretty damn intoxicating," Nate says, sending a wink Matt's way. You reach down and unbutton Nate's pants and he slides them off, leaving him in just his underwear. You can see Matt staring, the cogs whirring in his brain. It was pretty cute to be honest.

Nate slips his hand to your pants and makes quick work of them. You lovingly place a hand on Nate's upper arm, kissing him once more, then go to your side of the bed. Matt's eyes follow your butt and barely notices that Nate is leaning down to whisper in his ear. That is until he hears, "Like what you see Matpat?" right in his ear. Matt starts and whips his head around to look at Nate, blushing when he realises he'd been caught staring. Nate just gives Matt a shit-eating grin and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

During this interaction you begin sliding your hands up Matt's thighs, undoing the button and zipper on his pants and grabbing the waistband to pull them down. Matt notices and lifts his hips so you can pull the pants down. You take them completely off as well as his socks so he is just laying in the center of your bed with only underwear and rope on, looking like a damn meal.

You meet Nate's eye, smiling at him before leaning down and kissing up Matt's inner thighs. Nate sits on the bed and runs his hands all over Matt's chest using featherlight touches, making Matt squirm a little.

You finally reach the tent in Matt's underwear, getting your face really close the the clothed cock and breathing on it. You and Matt make eye contact and you slide your fingers under the waistband of his underwear. "What's your color Matt?" you ask, pausing your movement.

Matt looks confused for half a second before remembering the stop light system, "Green," he says.

You smile at him, happy that he remembered, and pull his underwear all the way down and off his legs. Coming back, you lightly run a finger tip from the base of his cock to the tip, circling around the head. Matt lets out a sigh as he's finally getting contact where he wants. You smirk at him and run your tongue along the same path your finger made, making Matt's cock jump in excitement. You run your fingers along his cock teasingly and say, "I think it's time we let Nate try, don't you Matt?" Matt nods, really just wanting any friction he can get at this point. He tugs on the ropes in frustration. Nate moves and settles himself between Matt's legs and you come to the side, ready to assist your partner.

For the first time that night, Nate looks a little unsure. You run your fingers through his dark hair, comforting him. He reaches out and grips Matt's cock, giving it a few strokes. Matt sighs happily, relaxing his hips a bit. Nate gives the cock a few tentative licks before sliding it into his mouth. He sucks a little and begins to slide down as far as he can go. About ¾ of the way down, Nate gags, and pulls back is surprise, gasping and getting his throat back under control. You pet Nate again, "Take it slower this time baby, and wrap your hand around what you can't quite fit." He nods and you notice Matt watching with a mix of curiosity and lust.

Nate wraps his hand around the base of Matt's cock and dives back in, being more careful this time. Once he gets a steady rhythm going, you carefully thread your finger in the shorter hair on the back of his head. He notices and begins to slow his pace. Taking the initiative, you grab his hair tightly, just how Nate likes it, and begin pushing and pulling his head to get a faster rhythm going. Nate moans around Matt's cock, making Matt shiver and cry out at the vibrations.

Something you and Nate had talked about before was trying breathplay. Deciding that now was a good time, you lean down and whisper sweetly in his ear, "I'm gonna hold you down on Matt's cock, okay baby? Tap me if it's too much." Nate nods a little and takes a deep breath, resting one hand on Matt's hip to hold him down, and the other on your thigh so he can tap out if he needs to. Matt watches this interaction but couldn't quite hear what you said, simply noticing that Nate seems to be steeling himself.

You slowly push Nate's head down to where he gagged before, and simply hold him there. You can see his throat start to tighten as he fights the need to breathe. Matt full out moans from the twitching warmth around his cock, his eyes comically wide when he realizes what you're doing. You pull Nate up so he's just sucking on the head and he gasps a bit, catching his breath. Once he's breathing normally again you begin to work up a rhythm again, letting the heat in Matt's stomach start to burn. After they both seem lost in the rhythm, you push Nate's head firmly again, and hold him down. After a few seconds that feel like minutes to Nate, his eyes start to water, and you feel him pushing against your hand pretty hard. You decide that's enough for your first time doing breathplay like that, so you let his hair go and let him breathe. You pet his hair and tell him that he did a great job. He gives a watery smile. Matt watches you being soft with Nate, feeling his heart warm even as his dick twitches.

"Go play with Matt's nipples baby, it's my turn to taste him. Nate nods and begins assaulting Matt's chest while you swallow him down like a pro. To say Matt's surprised is an understatement. You bob your head at quite an intense rate, holding Matt's hips down. Before long Matt starts panting hard and pulling at his bonds, his face red from the exertion. When he seems really close, you stop and grip the base of his cock pretty tightly. Matt looks down at you and actually whines at the loss, his hips trying to buck to get more friction. "Not yet Matt." You give Matt a second to calm down and Nate stops his ministrations. "Are you ready to be untied so we can get started on the main event?" you smile at him with excitement. He nods and Nate unties his wrists, rubbing at them to help the blood flow.

Matt pushes himself into a sitting position and smiles at you guys. You may have been in control while Matt was tied up, but the power very quickly shifted back to Nate once Matt was free. "Be a good girl and sit in Matt's lap, honey." Nate tells you. You climb up to Matt and kneel on either side of his legs, kissing him passionately and rubbing your clothed cunt over his cock. He puts his hands on you and run them down your sides, glad to be able to touch you again. After awhile of enjoying his touch, you pull away and notice that Nate has taken his underwear off. You stare hungirly at his cock, noting that Matt does the same, though with a blush on his face.

"Y/n, why don't you lay on your back with your head over the side of the bed so I can put that mouth of yours to good use. Matt, want to take her underwear off and make her nice and wet? Not that she isn't already," Nate smirks and gives you a knowing look. You smile sheepishly, knowing that you're already drenched from having these two amazing guys in your bed. You follow Nate order anyways, laying so your head is off the bed, making your throat straight. You feel Matt playing with the lace on top of your panties, sliding his fingers under them and taking them off. Before you can think too much about that, you feel Nate set his cock right against your lips. You open your mouth for him and relax your throat as he slides deep inside you. You can't do much except take what he gives you so you just focus on relaxing your throat and keeping a good level of suction. Having your face fucked has always been a huge turn on for you and Nate knows it, so he sets his hand firmly on your chest to hold you in place and starts a pretty fast pace, shoving his cock deep in your mouth.

Matt watches in fascination as his friend that was so loving before is so rough with his partner. He almost forgets what he's supposed to be doing before Nate catches his eye smiles at him. "She's a huge slut when she wants to be, likes it when I'm rough with her," he says in explanation. You moan around his cock because damn, your boyfriend calling you a slut to his friend while balls deep in you, talking as if you weren't even there turns you on beyond belief. Matt looks down at you when you moan and smiles a little evilly. He runs his fingers teasingly up and down your labia before delving between the folds. He quickly finds your clit and begins rubbing it back and forth, watching your hips twitch up when you do that.

"You're right," Matt says, looking at Nate slyly, "She was absolutely drenched and we had barely even touched her." You whine at the conversation and wiggle your hips wanting more.

"That's what happens when you get with a slut like y/n," Nate laughs a bit, starting to get breathy from the stimulation. He slows down so he doesn't orgasm too soon. "What do you think Matt, are you ready to slide inside her and make her go crazy?" You moan quietly and lift your hips, wanting Matt inside you. Matt nods very quickly and Nate chuckles at his excitement. "Stick a pillow under her hips and go for it, she's more than ready for you," he says. Matt reaches over and with your help slides a pillow under your hips, giving him some good leverage.

Matt slides his hand down to his cock and rubs it up and down your cunt, teasing you a little more before positioning himself and slowly sliding in. Nate pauses fucking your throat so you can relax into the stretch from Matt. Having two cocks inside you, spit roasting you, feels more incredible than you thought it would. After a second you give a sort-of-nod and Nate begins moving, indicating that Matt can do the same. You feel their thrusts begin to match, Nate setting the pace, and you feel so full and so fantastic. You can feel yourself clenching around both of these boys and feel the heat pool in your stomach.

Nate, more breathy than before, tells Matt, "Rub her clit, it makes her go crazy with the dual… well I guess triple stimulation," He smiles and Matt licks his thumb before bringing it down to your clit and rubbing it in time with their thrusting. You feel your body go somewhat rigid and your eyes tear up a bit from the sheer intensity of all the feelings. Nate's thrusts begin to falter as he gets close. He pulls his cock out quickly, leaving you gasping, and his hand immediately takes up where your mouth left off. It only takes a second or two before he's coming all over your boobs and chest, making you feel like even more of a whore, in a good way.

After the last drop comes out, Nate lays on the bed beside you, clearly worn out, but still eagerly watches Matt fucking you.

Watching Nate cum all over you made Matt increase his speed, chasing his own orgasm. One hand grips your hip tightly while the other moves quickly across your clit. With all this simulation you can't help but give over to the pleasure. You feel yourself orgasm, shaking as you let go, your cunt twitching around Matt while he continues to fuck into you. He rubs your clit through your orgasm, but it starts to become too much. You smile at him, satiated, and push his wrist to your other hip. Matt's thrusts falter for a second before understanding and getting back into his rhythm. His face was red and he looked extremely close when he asked, "Where do you want me to cum?" He looked between the two of you.

"Either in her or on her, your choice Matt," Nate says smiling, seeming to have recovered from his orgasmic haze. Matt nodded and sped up, loosing his rhythm before pulling out, and just like Nate, used his hand to finish himself off, spilling all over your stomach, painting you in their mix of come. After he was completely spent, he sat back on his knees and lowers his head, breathing hard.

You smile at Nate happily and drowsily. Nat says, "I'm gonna get a washcloth for clean up, feel free to lay down Matt!" as he pushes himself up and goes to the bathroom.

Matt lays down beside you, still catching his breath. You turn to him and say in a blowjob-wrecked voice, "I really enjoyed that Matt, thank you. Did you have a good time?"

He looks at you incredulously, "Of course I did, come on!" You smile at him and lay your hand on his stomach. Nate walks back in with a warm, damp washcloth and hands it to Matt, who wipes himself down quickly and hands it back. Nate smiles at you and begins wiping you down; you were the messiest one after all. Once you were finally clean you rolled over and sat up, kissing both Nate and Matt before walking off to the bathroom to pee. Once you were back, the washcloth had been put away and the two boys had put their underwear back on and were lying in bed, waiting for you. You slip on a pair of clean underwear and lie down between them, sighing happily, resting a hand on both of their chests and closing your eyes.

After a few moments of silence in post-orgasmic bliss you crack an eye and say, "So, who's hungry for dessert?" Both men laugh at how quickly the mood changed. "I was thinking some pie, anyone else?"

Nate pats your head and says, "I suppose we could go get pie. Are you in Matt?" Matt nodded, smiling. He was glad that while he had seen a whole new side of his friends tonight, things weren't awkward. All three of you got dressed and hopped in Nate's car to get dessert.

 **The Next Morning**

Matt walked into his and Stephanie's house, and before he could get a word out, he saw Steph was eagerly waiting for him. "So, how was your night?" she asked, clearly asking if Matt had ended up joining his friends in bed.

"It was really great. Nate showed me the texts between you and him about me joining them, and uh…" he blushed, "I went through with it." He smiles sheepishly and ran his hand through his hair.

Stephanie practically squealed in excitement, "Come in, sit down and tell me everything," she said animatedly. Needless to say, after Matt's description of his night, he and Steph had lots of ideas on how to spice up their sex life.

Nate and y/n had checked off another kink from their 'must-try' list, and who knows, perhaps they'd invite Matt over again with devious intentions, perhaps even with Stephanie in tow. Give them even more interesting ideas to play out in the bedroom.


End file.
